Einsame Weihnachten
by Leontideus
Summary: Severus Snape ist im Ruhestand und verbringt das erste Weihnachtsfest alleine. Doch irgendwie ist die Einsamkeit doch nicht so reizvoll. Wird es trotzdem noch ein schönes Weihnachten?


*seufz* Irgendjemand hat mal etwas von „besinnlicher Vorweihnachtszeit" gesagt. Derjenige hätte dieses Jahr mal bei mir auf der Arbeit sein sollen, dann hätte er sowas nicht gesagt.

Diese Geschichte sollte eigentlich auch schon eine ganze Weile früher fertig sein, doch aus den oben genannten Gründen bin ich froh, dass ich sie überhaupt noch vor Weihnachten fertiggestellt habe. Evtl. Rechtschreibfehler oder unsaubere Stellen bitte ich daher diesmal großzügig zu übersehen (oder mir zu nennen, damit ich sie ändern kann).

Ich habe auch noch eine dritte Weihnachtsgeschichte in Arbeit, doch diese werde ich nun nicht mehr rechtzeitig fertig bekommen, daher kommt diese dann eben nach Weihnachten!

**Einsame Weihnachten**

Severus war ganz alleine in seiner Bruchbude. Ja, man konnte es nicht anders nennen. Es war eine Bruchbude und heute war Weihnachten. Das erste Weihnachten seitdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Gerne hätte er weiter unterrichtet, doch man hatte ihm eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass er altersbedingt austreten müsse. Seit dem hockte er ganz alleine in seinem so genannten Zuhause. Eigentlich hatte er gedachte, er würde die Ruhe geniessen. Nie hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass er so einsam sein würde. Gerade jetzt an Weihnachten war es schlimm. Auf Hogwarts war niemand an Weihnachten alleine. Egal ob er wollte oder nicht. So sehr er das immer gehasst hatte, merkte er jetzt, wie schlimm die Einsamkeit in Wahrheit war.

Selbst als Kind war er an Weihnachten nicht alleine. Tagsüber war er so lange wie möglich draußen und hatte nach Lily Ausschau gehalten. Oft hatte er noch lange vor dem Evans-Haus gestanden, durch das Fenster dem bunten Treiben zugeschaut und sich gewünscht Teil dieser glücklichen und harmonischen Familie zu sein. Zu Hause saß er dann entweder alleine in seinem Zimmer oder bei seiner Mutter in der Küche. Er war immer froh, wenn es wenigstens an Heilig Abend keinen Streit gab – was selten genug geschah. Wenn er an seine Eltern dachte, sah er das hassverzerrte Gesicht seines Vaters und das verängstigte seiner Mutter vor sich.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Mit einer herrischen Geste schnappte er sich seinen Umhang, stürmte aus dem Haus und warf die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er einfach die Straße entlang ohne auf den Weg zu achten.

Mit der Zeit wurde sein Schritt langsamer doch seine Gedanken verfolgten ihn noch immer. Er bemerkte noch immer nicht, wohin er ging. Erst als er stolperte blickte er auf und schrak zusammen. Seine Schritte hatten ihn direkt zu dem alten Evans-Haus geführt. Schon lange lebten andere Personen dort. Wie er gut sehen konnte, war es zur Zeit eine kleine Familie und wie damals stand er fasziniert davor, schaute dem glücklichen Treiben zu und wünschte sich, er wäre Teil davon.

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los. Nein! Das brachte doch nichts. Er musste nach vorne Blicken. Zielstrebig ging er in den nahegelegenen Wald – er wollte nicht wieder versehentlich vor diesem Haus landen. Eine Weile schlenderte er durch den Wald. Doch er merkte bald, dass auch das seine Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe brachte. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Hogwarts einfach nicht vorstellen. Daran änderten auch die bereits vergangenen Monate seit seiner Entlassung nichts. Er wusste gar nicht, wie lange es her war, dass er mit einem anderen Menschen gesprochen hatte. Seitdem Lucius und Narcissa tot waren, hatte er keine Freunde mehr. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in ein dunkles Loch gefallen. Ohne Kontakt zu anderen und ohne Chance dort wieder heraus zu kommen.

Langsam fühlte er auch sein Alter. Konnte er früher Stunden lang durch den Wald streifen, so verließen ihn nun recht schnell die Kräfte. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen alten Baumstamm sinken und schloss kurz die Augen.

Sofort öffnete er die sie wieder. Er war von einem hellen Licht umgeben, dass von oben kam. Doch da oben war nichts. Plötzlich merkte er, dass er schwebte. Er schwebte immer höher immer weiter den Wolken entgegen. Dann sah er Lily. Mit einem fröhlichem Lächeln stand sie da und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Als er endlich bei ihr war umarmte sie ihn herzlich: „Severus, es ist schön Dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Du siehst so traurig aus und hast schlimme Zeiten hinter Dir!"

Er war sprachlos. Lily nach all diesen Jahren wieder zu sehen. Sie war doch tot!? Und dann diese Herzlichkeit mit der sie ihn empfing. Seit sie mit James zusammen gekommen war, war ihr Verhältnis immer mehr abgekühlt bis sie schon damals keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. Doch nun war es, als hätte nie etwas zwischen ihnen gestanden. Sollte dies eines dieser Weihnachtswundern sein, von denen er schon viel gehört aber nie so richtig daran geglaubt hat?"

Langsam fand er seine Sprache wieder und schloss sie fest in seine Arme: „Lily, ich hab Dich so vermisst."

Sanft entwand sie sich seiner Umarmung: „Ich weiß. Komm, ich zeig Dir alles."

Erst jetzt nahm er seine Umgebung war. Der Boden schien aus Wolken zu bestehen. Eigentlich war es einfach ein kleiner idyllischer Ort. Doch da alles weiß war, schien es von innen heraus zu strahlen. Die Sonne schien und im Gegensatz zu unten, war es hier angenehm warm. Lily nahm in an der Hand und führte ihn durch den Ort. Schließlich hielt sie vor einem kleinen Haus: „Und das ist unser Haus."

„Unser Hause?"

„Ja, dass von James und mir."

„James?" Severus Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Ach Severus, bitte. James tut es sehr, sehr leid, was er damals gemacht hat. Er hat gesehen, was Du durch gemacht hat und bewundert Dich sehr dafür. Auch weiß er, was Du alles getan hast um Harry zu schützen und dafür sind wir Dir unendlich dankbar. Bitte komm mit und sprich mit ihm. Du wirst sehen, dass es nicht mehr wie damals ist."

„Hm..." Severus konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, doch er konnte Lily auch keinen Wunsch abschlagen. So folgte er ihr vorsichtig.

„Ahh, Severus! Schön, Dich endlich wieder zu sehen." James umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. Snape war so geschockt, dass er nicht reagieren konnte. „Ich habe Dich oft von hier beobachtet und muss mich für all das, was ich Dir angetan habe entschuldigen. Auch muss ich Dir danken, dass Du so gut auf Harry aufgepasst hast. Auch wenn Du es nicht wegen mir getan, sondern ihm gerade weil ich sein Vater bin oft das Leben schwer gemacht hast." James zwinkerte. „Aber ich kann Dich sehr gut verstehen. Ich war damals ein riesiges Ekel. Doch was Du für ein Risko eingegangen bist, um gegen Voldemort zu spionieren! Ohne Dich, würde die Welt noch immer unter ihm zu leiden haben. Das hätte ich Dir niemals zu getraut und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich das geschafft hätte!"

Snape wusste noch immer nichts zu sagen. Er war von diesen unerwarteten Geständnissen einfach überrumpelt.

„James, lass ihn doch erst mal zu Luft kommen. Es ist für ihn sowieso schon gewöhnungsbedürftig hier zu sein und dann überfällst Du ihn noch so." Aus Lilys liebevollem Tadel hörte man noch immer die ganze Zuneigung die sie für ihren Mann empfand.

„Ja Lily, Du hast recht! Severus komm doch rein. Möchtest Du einen Tee und etwas Kuchen? Lily backt den besten Kuchen, den musst Du unbedingt probieren!"

Noch immer stand Snape etwas neben sich, doch langsam erholte er sich und er begann diesen ungewohnten freundschaftlichen Umgang mit Potter zu genießen. Zwar hatte er ihm noch lange nicht verziehen – das würde wohl auch noch eine Weile dauern – doch nach den letzten Monaten in Einsamkeit genoss er es, wieder herzlich empfangen zu werden und jemanden zum reden zu haben. So unterhielt er sich noch lange mit Lily und James. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, zündete Lily die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum an und ließ weihnachtliche Musik erklingen. Erst als die Kerzen schon lange abgebrannt waren, standen sie auf.

„Komm Severus, ich zeige Dir Dein Zimmer. Schlaf dich in aller Ruhe aus und morgen stellen wir Dir die anderen Leuten im Dorf vor." Mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung wünschte Lily ihm eine gute Nacht.

Es dauerte lange, bis Severus diese Nacht einschlief. Noch lange gingen ihm die Ereignisse des letzten Tages durch den Kopf und nach langem hin und her beschloss er, James zu verzeihen. Schließlich hatte er nun genug Jahre gehabt in denen er sich in Gedanken und ein Stückweit auch durch Harry gerächt hatte. Doch ehrlich gesagt, gefiel es ihm einfach zu gut, wieder einen guten Freund zu haben. So schlief er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Als er am nächsten Tag wach wurde, fühlte er sich so erholt und so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Hatte er sich überhaupt schon mal so gut gefühlt? Nachdem er sich in aller Ruhe geduscht und angezogen hatte, ging er nach unten. Lily und James waren anscheinend auch gerade erst aufgestanden. Er half ihnen den Tisch zu decken und dann frühstückten sie gemeinsam. Severus war sehr froh, als er merkte, dass die tolle Harmonie zwischen ihnen auch heute noch da war. Irgendwie hatte er doch etwas Sorgen gehabt, dass sich über Nacht irgendetwas geändert oder er das alles nur geträumt hatte.

Genauso gemeinschaftlich wie sie den Tisch gedeckt hatten, räumten sie ihn ab und spülten das Geschirr.

„Was hältst Du von einem kleinen Spaziergang? Es ist herrliches Wetter und wir wollten Dir ja noch ein paar Leute vorstellen. Wobei, die Vorstellung machen wir am besten heute Nachmittag, da ist nämlich eine große Feier, wo sich das ganze Dorf versammeln wird. Bis dahin können wir Dir ja schon mal die weitere Umgebung zeigen."

„Ja gerne!", die Sonne lockte ihn auch richtig nach draußen. Wie ungewöhnlich! Sonst hatte ihn eher Unwetter angezogen. Sonne und Fröhlichkeit hatten ihn eher geblendet und genervt. Doch dieser Ort voller Harmonie schien auch ihn zu ändern.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe Severus sich versah, war es Zeit für die große Feier. Als sie am Gemeindesaal ankamen, konnte er nicht glauben, wie viele Menschen dort waren. Anscheinend war tatsächlich das gesamte Dorf versammelt. Einige hatte er schon zuvor im Vorbeigehen gesehen, doch der Großteil war im unbekannt. Lily und James schienen alle zu kennen, denn kaum angekommen wurden sie schon von allen Seiten begrüßt und Severus wurde jeder Menge Leute vorgestellt, deren Namen er fast sofort wieder vergass.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sie sich durch die Menschenmenge gekämpft hatten. Endlich im großen Festsaal angekommen, gingen sie direkt auf einen Tisch zu. Dort saßen schon ein paar Leute. Als Severus Remus Lupin und Sirius Black erkannte, rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose – das konnte ja heiter werden! Doch auch wenn gerade Sirius Black ihn nicht ganz so herzlich begrüßte wie James, schien auch er gewillt ihn zumindest zu dulden. Remus Lupins Begrüßung war schon freundlicher und er schien sich auch tatsächlich zu freuen, ihn zu sehen.

Als er sich die weiteren Personen am Tisch ansah, zuckte er zusammen. Dort saß eine junge Frau, die eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Lily hatte. Auf seine Frage lachte Lily: „Ja, Emma und ich sind irgendwie verwandt. Doch wie genau kann ich Dir gar nicht sagen. Komm, ich stell Dich ihr mal vor."

Wie Severus im Laufe des Abends feststellte, waren Emma und Lily sich nicht nur äußerlich sehr ähnlich und sie redeten sehr lange miteinander. Besonders reizvoll fand er, dass sie anscheinend keinen Freund oder Mann hatte und so wie es aussah, fand sie ihn auch sehr interessiert...

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, bis sie sich auf den Heimweg machten. Severus hatte jede einzelne Minute genossen. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er jemals auch nur für kurze Zeit so glücklich sein würde.

„Am liebsten würde ich für immer hier bleiben. Wie lange darf ich denn noch hier sein?" fragte er daher seine Begleiter.

Lily und James schauten ihn irritiert an. Dann verstand Lily, was er meinte: „Komm her, ich zeig Dir etwas."

Sie fuhr mit der Hand über eine Wolke, worauf diese durchsichtig wurde und den Blick auf die Erde freigab. Severus stellte sich neben sie und gemeinsam schauten sie nach unten. Dort war die Lichtung, wo er sich ausgeruht hatte. Sein Körper war umgesunken und lag auf dem kalten Boden. Inzwischen hatte es begonnen zu schneien und sein Körper war schon mit einer dichten Schneeschicht bedeckt.


End file.
